A Pilots Guardian Angel
by mikai-saotome
Summary: Due to Popular demand (one person) Ive written another fic on GundamW! about Tamera and Quatre... Quatre gets deathly ill. thats all im tellin ya! bwahahahah!.....~_0 just read and give me a Review! im addicted!
1. Uh-oh...Be afraid... I wrote Drama

OK…Due to popular demand (one person) I'm writing a third of my gundam ficcys…I got a good idea for the first chapter…

OK…Due to popular demand (one person) I'm writing a third of my gundam ficcys…I got a good idea for the first chapter…But no idea for the rest! Need help bad! Ideas welcome! Think Tamera and Quatre!

CH.1 Uh-Oh be afraid I wrote drama.

Prologue or however you spell the damn word: Things were going great for everyone. Sally got a raise and promotion in the hospital, Wufei decided to join the army so he could be away from the torturous women that were around him each day (Honey & Tamera), Trowa and Catharine were getting Paid Double to go Perform in the City's Circus and didn't have to move around the country anymore, Relena and Heero went and got hitched and had their own house now, Duo Had a well paid job while Honey stayed home with their two year old daughter Kay'C (secretly taking her to see Catherine and Trowa perform at the circus everyday when Duo was at work.. Heh heh heh), and Quatre and Tamera went back to school, graduated and were living at Quatre's Mansion that his fortune paid for. Tamera of course had a job. She always felt like a heal if she just lived there and mooched of Quatre's family. Quatre had a job that took up a lot of his time too. He had some kind of job with computers. 

Now it was December 18th and Tamera was at home alone. Quatre at work like he usually was during the week. Tamera missed him all the time when he was at work. He barely had time to see her anymore. Thank god he had a Month long vacation coming up. Tamera went into her room after the clock reached 10 and he still wasn't home. "He probably get held up at the office again…" she starred out her balcony. She put on a dark red robe and stood out there for a while starring at the drive way. At 10:30 she was still there and beginning to worry. She figured she should just go to bed but she couldn't get herself away from the Balcony's edge. She knew he would dive up there soon. He just had too.11:00 she was getting a little angry now. Snow began to fall. The cold was nipping at her nose. She heard the phone ring and quickly ran in to pick it up.

"hello?" She said with a bit of rush and worry hoping it was Quatre.

"Hi Tamera.."

"Quatre where are you? What happened?" she asked.

"I'm fine don't worry about anything."

"Where are you?" She asked again.

"I'm at a bar having a drink with some friends." Tamera got a little mad.

"Why didn't you call me? You would have flipped out if I went out and didn't tell you where I was."

"Well yeah…I guess it slipped my mind. I'll be home soon."

"How long?"

"Another half hour and I should be home."

"Ok…Don't get to drunk now." She said with a giggle.

"I wont. I love you."

"Ok I love you too."

"Bye"

"Bye"

Quatre Hung up the phone and took his spot back at the bar next to a man named Danny. One of his friends. The rest of the guys with him were Danny's friends and were a little on the cooky drunken side at the moment. Danny had to leave for a little while and told Quatre he'd be back in a little while. He got up and walked out the door. After a couple minuets One of the other guys slid Quatre a beer. "Here Quatre have some." He said.

"No thanks… I've had enough." He said putting his hand up.

"You had a Cherry soda." Another man pointed out. Quatre wasn't usually the one to drink much. "Come on Winner be a man! Chug it!" said another guy next to him. "No thank you." He said back. "Wuss!" said the guy back making chicken noises. Quatre could feel the whole room starring at him as a slight color fell on his face. The guy next to him still making the noises. ~…Oh…I'll show them! ~ Quatre grabbed the beer and chugged it down. One reason Quatre never would drink much…He got drunk easily! His vision began to swirl around as Quatre drank bottle after bottle hearing the words 'Chug, chug, chug!' He eventually tapped into his subcontiousness and stopped after he felt a pain in his stomach. 

Quatre jumped up from his seat and ran into the men's restroom to hurl. When he came back he didn't feel to well and found himself staggering around. Danny walked back in the bar to find Quatre passed out on the floor. "oh shit….either his sister will kill me or his girlfriend…" Danny went over and help the slightly 26 year old boy to his feet. Quatre was extremely drunk. Danny dragged Quatre to the car as he regained some contiguousness. "let me out right here.." said Quatre when they were just down the street from his house. "Quatre I'm not all the way to your house yet.

"I said let me off here!" he was shouting.

"Ok,ok!" Danny didn't dare mess with a drunk man. Even if that man was Quatre. It was snowing outside so Danny made Quatre take his Brown trench coat. Quatre got out of the car as it drove off and walked wearily and sloppily up the street to his mansion. It was getting colder and harder to walk. Quatre felt like he wasn't going to be able to walk much further. 

He came the gates of his home. He starred at the tall house. To exhausted and drunk he fell and sank his back into the snow. His back against the gate as he blacked out. The cold bit at his skin.

Tamera paced back and fourth. "Where is he?" She thought to herself. It was past midnight. She looked again at the clock. She paced around some more. This gut feeling she had that something was wrong was getting to her. There was something wrong. But what was it? She could feel it in her like a shock wave. Something was going to hurt him or her. She knew it. Tamera decided she had better get some fresh air. She walked over to the Balcony. It was very cold out as the snow fell. It relaxed her a little bit as she remembered times when her father and mother would take her and her brother and sister to the mountains for a day. She calmed down and looked out across the front yard.

She noticed something by the gates, "What the hell is that?" She said aloud to herself as she quickly proceeded to walk down the oak wood stairs and out the door. She rubbed her shoulders as she stepped into the snow practically killing her feet from over exposure to the cold.

She squinted her eyes to see what was lying at the gate. She walked closed brushing back her dark red hair. She saw a head. Then blonde hair. "Oh my god Quatre!" She ran over to the gates and pulled them open as best she could. She pulled him through the gates and put her hand on his face. His forehead was burning up but the rest of him was almost frozen. She pulled him in the House and over by the fireplace. She quickly lit the fire and had him lay there to warm up. She ran to the Phone. It was dead. She ran out side but the roads were blocked off by snow! The servants had gone home to their families for Christmas and she couldn't just leave him alone in a house. She ran back in quickly grabbing a thermometer, blankets, pillows, medicine, and what ever else she could get her hands on that might help. She put it all into his room then pulled his body up the stairs. He was barely contious. "Boy your not as light as you look." She said as she pulled him up the stairs. "Your one to talk." 

"Are you calling me fat ya drunk?"

Quatre nodded.

"That'd better be the alcohol talking bub."

The finally reached the top of the stairs and she dragged him into his room. Tamera pulled his coat and shoes off him and dragged him in to bed. Quatre isn't as light as he looks. She put extra covers over his body and pressed an Ice cold Cloth to his face. She put the thermometer in his mouth. When she took it out his fever was 102! "Oh Quatre…" She kept putting the cold cloth on his face to bring it down. Tamera shook him gently to wake him up. "Quatre…. Quatre!" she whispered as he slowly opened his eyes. The smile formed on her face as she felt his forehead again. "What happened?" he asked with a tired voice and eyes.

"That's my question. Quatre I found you passed out in the snow." She brushed her fingers through his hair. As he breathed she could smell the alcohol on his breath. He was way to sick for her to start nagging so she just asked him, "What's the last thing you remember?" Quatre obviously wasn't drunk anymore. "giving into peer pressure." He said shamefully looking away from her. Tamera put the thermometer in his mouth again. His temperature came down to 100. "hmm…still high…" Tamera grabbed some aspirin that would hopefully brake Quatre's fever. She helped him sit up and put the aspirin in his hand along with a glass of water. Quatre quickly threw the two pills down his throat and took a drink of the water. "Yeach…" he exclaimed. "oh don't be such a baby." She said as she pulled his shirt off him and made him lay back down. She put the wet cloth back in water and dabbed his face and forehead with it again. 

Quatre started to fall back asleep. She kissed his forehead and let him sleep. Every few hours Tamera would feel Quatre's back to be sure he was still breathing. After an hour his fever broke and disappeared. Now all he had was a bit of a cough. Tamera looked at her clock. It was five in the morning. Soon she herself fell asleep in the chair next to Quatre's bed.

Birds started to chirp. It was seven. She had only slept two hours as she woke up. She felt Quatre's back again. "good he's still breathing." Then she felt his forehead. It was hot again. "On no.." She put the thermometer back in his mouth. After a few minutes she heard a beep. She took it out of his mouth, "104! Yikes!" Tamera ran into the bathroom and got a cool bath going. She dashed back. "Quatre! Quatre!" She shook him awake but he could barely move. "Damn it." She dragged him out of his bed on a sheet and pulled him into the bathroom. She didn't even bother with his clothing and just quickly plunged his body into the water washing it over his face to wake him more. "Come on Quatre wake up!" He started to wake up and his fever started to go down. Quatre could barely move. He was so sick. He starred into Tamera's eyes. Tired and weak. She held his hand worried sick about him. With a fever like that he could very well die. She felt his forehead again and his fever had gone down. Tamera didn't know what to do. She knew he was going to get worse before he got better. There was no way to contact anyone. They were alone in that large mansion. The only thing she could do was give him medicine and prey. 

A hour passed of silence. Tamera Holding Quatre's hand while he lay in the cold bath. "Tamera…" His voice barely broke the silence. "What?" she asked. "I'm sorry for making you worry so much." He cringed as he sat up. His chest hurt. 

"You don't worry about a thing Quatre. Just get better." Tamera helped Quatre out of the bathtub. He coughed violently as she walked him back to his room. She laid him down in The Satan sheets. He coughed even more as he laid back. Tamera felt like she was going to cry and he could see it in her eyes. She had her hand on his cheek. He brought it up to his lips and kissed her pulse. She looked at his eyes. "please don't cry Tamera. Your smile can give me joy. And joy can heal me." She gave him what he asked for. A smile. He took her hand and put it over his heart.

"Do you hurt there?" She asked with worry. He nodded, "Yeah.." She smiled and put her other hand on his cheek. "Your going to be o.k right?" He nodded again. "yes…I promise that." She leaned down and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

Was that chapter ok? I think I'm better at Drama than I am Comedy O.o

Quatre: Why did you have me get drunk?

Because I have a sick twisted demented mind.

Quatre: ah..I see….weirdo squirt.

DUN CALL ME SQUIRT!

Wufei: ::Pops head in the room:: SQUIRT!

OMAE O KOROUSO!

Wufei: EPP! ::Runs Like Hell::

GET BACK HERE YOU YELLOW BELLY TWIT!!! ::Runs after Him::

Quatre:….::blink blink::….uh..R&R?


	2. Guardian Angel

Uh

Uh..lets see....No one is gigving me Ideas so i had to use my own brain...(GOD FORBID!) so i still got nothin...I'm thinking about makeing it so ..erm..i mean.. 

Sora-Chan: Oh pop tart! 

SORA!

Sora: What? It's a pop tart!

Grr… shaddap. well anyway…Lets just say this is what I get for watching to much of the corny teen pop horror movies...Ie: Scream, Scream 2, Scream 3, I Know what you did last Summer and the list goes on....HEY I HAVE INSPERATION! YAY! Ok! on wit the fic!

CH.2 Guardian Angel.

Quatre had been asleep for a while now. Tamera watched the morning news. now it was the 20th. He did seem to be getting a little better. The news man then reported that the phone lines would be working again in the next 20 minits and that the roads would still be closed due to snow till the 24th. Christmas eve. Quatre began to stir as he opened his eyes and looked at Tamera. She looked into his eyes. He weakly and tiredly said, "were you looking after me all night?" She nodded, "yes." He took her hand and held it close as he sat up slightly and slowly trying not to hurt himself. "My Guardian Angel." Tamera blushed at his comment. Tamera pushed him back into the bed. The she kissed his forehead. She covered him up again as he fell back asleep. He wasnt getting many fevers but for some reason his body would still ache and he still had that cough. At the moment he only had a slight fever of 100. Quatre's body was to weak to even barely move. At some points he wasnt able to move at all or at least not very strongly. Tamera walked downstairs to make breakfast.

it only took her about ten minits and she finished. she made a breakfast for both her and Quatre. some Bacon and eggs. no milk though it would only make his throat worse. instead she had a glass of cranberry juice (a.n: Yeach! i hate the stuff!) She brought the food up to his room. She set it down on the table next to his bed. Quatre woke up to smell of scrabeled eggs and bacon. He smiled at her as she helped him to sit up slightly. Quatre reached over for a fork but winced at his shoulder. His arm was achey. Tamera put his hand back to his side. She picked up his fork and some of the eggs on it. She put it in his mouth as he wearilly chewed and swallowed it.

when he was finished with the eggs she picked up the glass of juice and he took a drink. Then she put the bacon in his mouth. Bacon was a little harder to chew. it started to hurt Quatre's jaw and head. Tamera smiled at him and took his remaining bacon and started to chew it up. Then she put her mouth to his and allowed him to swallow it. 

(A/N:.....gross yes but thats how they have to feed ppl if they cant chew and there's no liqudated food laying around!) Quatre was to Tired and to ill to protest how she was feeding him. he just ate what he could until he was full. He finished his juice and She finished her Breakfast. a half hour passed and the phone lines were working again. Just then the phone rang. "what the?" said Tamera as she walked over to the phone.

"hello?"

__

"hello...Is your boyfriend sick?"

"huh? who is this?"

__

"heh heh heh..."

"Wufei dont be pulling shit with me now! or I'll call your sargent and tell him what your using this line for!"

__

"Who's Wufei?"

Tamera felt something in her stomach. if it wasnt wufei than who was it?

"uh...Duo?"

__

"Try again."

"Honey? Relena? Cathrine? Sally?"

__

"no no no and no."

"...uh...Trowa? Heero?"

__

"Who are they?"

Tamera started trembleing.

"Who are you then?"

__

"Just someone who has a score to settle with you people."

Tamera shrugged,"Listen you sick bastard, i am not in a good mood. My boyfriend is deathly ill and if your looking for a fight the wars over get with the damn program."

__

"Oh...a fiesty girl now arent we?"

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

__

"I think you'll find out tonight."

"Whats that supposed to mean!?"

__

"Click."

Tamera put the phone back on the hook. now she was scared. Was this some kind of joke? or was it something very bad? now that she thought about it. no one knew Quatre was sick except her and him. "Tamera who was that?" he asked.

"Thats what I'd like to know.." she said back. Quatre blinked at her not quite understanding what she had meant. Tamera looked out the window to see it was snowing again. Who was that on the phone? and more importantly....what did they want?

*/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\*

That evening Tamera was paceing back and fourth in Quatre's room. He was asleep again. it was only about 8:00. _What did he mean I'd find out tonight?_ Tamera couldnt get that phone call out of her head. She figured it wouldnt do any good to call the Police or a doctor for Quatre since the roads were still bad and she couldnt drive there and they couldnt drive here. Tamera walked over and felt his head again. He still only had a mild fever. She decided she could use a bit of fresh air as she walked downstairs. She walked out the door and stood on the porch. little did she know someone was watching her.

Around the corner of the house he stood eagerly waiting for her to put her guard down. Tamera breathed in the cold air as she started to walk back inside. Then he struck. The man ran up behind her shoving her into the wall. "ACK! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

"Hello miss yuy...Ive been watching you and decided you have what im looking for." She looked in horror at him. "what do you want?" she asked with a tip of anger and annoyance in her voice. "Just all you gundam pilots dead!" her eyes widened. as he pointed his gun to her head. "hey hey woah woah dont you think your over reacting!? besides im just the mechanic!" He moved his gun inder her chin. Lucky for Tamera this man found her attractive and took pitty on her. "fine...join me to kill Quatre and the rest of them and I'll spare your pathetic life." Tamera was appauled at his suggestion. "No! not only no but oh hell no! I Love Quatre!" The man arched an eye brow. "you? in love with the Heir to the winner family fortune? yeah right! what are ya after the dough gold digger?" He came closer. her eyes narrowed as she tried to burry herself into the wall. "no...I loved him even before i knew who he was! and i wont let you hurt him or any others! their all the first friends I ever had here! how dare you suggest im after Quatre for his money! never! never ever say that again!" She said as She slapped him. He grabbed her hand and pulled her lips on to his as he gave her a violent kiss. The he pushed her back into the wall. He put his gun to her forhead. "didnt know you had such strong feelings. in that case you must be terminated."

Tamera's heart beated faster as she braced herself. in a few seconds she heard a shot. She opened one eye to see the man as he was hoping over the fence still holding his shoulder. she looked at the snow that was stained red from the blood. Then she looked inside the house. Quatre standing there with a shakey hand. He dropped the gun. Then he colapsed on to the floor. "Quatre!" Tamera ran inside and pulled him up. she held him up shakeing him gently, "Quatre! Quatre!" A tear fell from her eye. He coughed and slowly opened his eyes. Tamera hugged him tightly. "why did you get out of bed?"

"if i didnt you would've been shot...."

"Quatre do you know what you risk by doing that?"

"yes, but Tamera." He coughed again some blood with it, "I care all to much about you to let you get killed."

Tamera looked in his eyes. "Lets get you to bed." She said as she helped him up. She got him to his bed. as he coughed and coughed. everyonce in a while a drop or two of blood plopped out of his mouth. She layed him back and rubbed some vix vapor cream on his chest to help his cough. He grasped her hand just as it was about to leave him. Her eyes slowly came to his. She watched his chest go up and down with each breath. His breatheing was Horse as he fondled with her fingers. She saw the lonelyness in his eyes. _I....I Cant do this!_ She pulled her hand away as she ran out the door, around the corner of the hall, and rested her back against the wall. "I Cant...I cant do this anymore....I cant love him at the risk of him being hurt...If something were to happen to him I couldnt bare it." She wispered to herself as a tear fell. She walked and stayed downstairs. Only comming in Quare's bedroom to give him medicine or to Check and make sure he didnt have a fever. 

The next Day was the 22nd and Quatre was feeling much better. His cough had lightened up and He had no fevers. Mucles werent acheing as badly. He was able to move around but, Tamera still didnt allow him out of bed. Tamera Walked to the pgone and picked it up dialing the Number of Quatre's doctor. She discribed Symptoms to him. She didnt know why she just didnt do this sonner. The doctor confirmed that Quatre had a bad case of Mono and that all she had to do was keep his fever down and let the virus run its course. So she did just that.

*/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\*

The 23rd. Two days before Christmas. more like on night and a day. Tamera would never stay long with Quatre to talk or to watch him while he slept. Because that only made her want to love him more. But She couldnt. She thought it would only result in the both of them getting hurt. _Im afraid...afraid of getting hurt or even worse...hurting Quatre._ (a/n: SEE SEE!!! *points to last sentance*)

Tamera came in Quatre's room to announce she was going to walk down to the grocery store and to other stores to shop. Then she left. He heard the door close as he sat up. It didnt hurt as much to sit up this time and he didnt even cough. There was somethign wrong with Tamera. She was Hurting inside. and He could sense that. _she's probobly hurting just as bad as i am....lonely...afraid..._ He Layed back into his pillows and watched T.V for a while. It Pained him to Know this.

*/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\*

Tamera had been shopping for a few hours. Mostly walking every where till she sat down on a bus bench. She dropped the Bags full of food on the ground. Tamera's gift for Quatre this year was going to be a Gold pocket watch she had bought him at a little jewelry store for near 1,000 dollars. "Hey Tamera." Tamera lifted her head. "Oh Hi Honey." She said back to her friend. "Where have you been the last three days?" Tamera looked down. "Takeing care of Quatre. He got very sick…and..Our phones been dead. Sorry I didn't call."

"Oh that's alright. I just wanted to know whats knew with my best friend." She said with a smile. Honey Shifted putting Kay'C on her other hip as her daughter slept. "So how have you been?" asked Tamera. "Oh Ive been ok. Duo's been working very hard to support both Kay'C and I so I can stay home with her. Tamera stood up and patted Kay'C on the head. "She's still as cute and beautiful as she was the day she was born." She brushed back the two year olds Short Blonde hair revealing that her Cobalt blue eyes were open just slightly. "yeah. I cant believe she's been mine for two years." Said Honey bringing the toddler up to her shoulder. "hmm. She's got Duo's eyes I see." Said Tamera with a smile. "yes but she has my beautiful hair." Said Honey with a slight bit of laughter in her voice. "Hi auntie Tam." Said Kay'C. She called her auntie Tam because she couldn't say Tamera. Tamera gave them both a hug then walked towards home. Eventually she had to stop again about a block away. Exhausted from walking in snow.

"I cant take much more of this." She said with a sigh. Then Tamera could feel a pair of eyes on her. She looked around. No one in sight. She leaned back against the white brick wall. "must be my imagination." She said as she started to walk again. She came to the gates of the Mansion and opened them putting the bags on the porch. Just as she as about to open the door she felt something against her back. She instantly dropped her keys. Feeling it push harder against her. "A gun I'm guessing?" She asked who ever was behind her.

*/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\*

heh…I'm done with this one. Another cliff hanger!

Tamera: damn you.

Sora: Double damn you!

:P oh lighten up. Ive already got a idea for my next chapter. And you will be very surprised what I have instored for you Tamera. Heh heh heh.

Tamera: uh…::Has the sudden erge to run::

Heh heh….

Sora: you've gotta be kidding me.

Shaddap. R&R peeps! I really appriciate your reviews!


	3. Run Like Hell

Ok...this is where I think it gets really dramatic. Normal disclaiming applies. I've noticed the only remote comedy in this fic is when Quatre drunk. Is that scary? Maybe i should write more fics with my characters drunk :D have fun! Bye!

  


  


Previously: Just as she was about to open the door she felt something against her back. She instantly dropped her keys. Feeling it push harder against her. "A gun I'm guessing?" She asked who ever was behind her.

*/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\*

  


He slipped his arm around her neck. She opened her mouth to scream but he silenced it with his hand. listen you little bitchIf you scream I'm just going to shoot you on the spot comprenday? She nodded as he started to drag her from the porch to his car. Tamera thought for a moment. Since when was she afraid of guy who thought he was the big shot with the gun? She had been in worse situations hadn't she? No..she wasn't going to just let him kidnap and kill her then kill her friends and everyone she held dear. No way!

Just as he came to the gate she bit down on his hand as hard as she could. Then when he pulled it off to look she ran around the brick corner of the mansion. He looked over and shot the corner of it of just barely missing her. She ducked down. You little slut! Now I'm going to kill you! He shouted. Tamera kneeled down to her ankle and pulled out her small hand gun. Not If I can help it! She yelled back shooting at him as he watched the bullet whiz by his head she ran faster behind the house.

The chase was on. He followed and went after her. She came to the two doors around the back that lead to the basement. She brushed the snow off it and struggled with the lock. damn it! Just he came around the corner she shot the lock open and ran down there hiding in the shadows. He walked slowly down there. you cant hide little girl. I know where you are! He shouted. He heart pounded and her breath was slow as she tried to keep quiet. Slowly she tried to get to the stairs that lead to the kitchen door. The spider webs got in her face as she crawled through. I see you! said the attacker as he shot near her knee. Oh Shit! She shouted as she jumped up and ran towards the stairs. She tripped and her gun slid across the floor as she got back up and ran. He kept shooting at her as she dodged and he eventually ran out of bullets.

She reached the stairs and started running up them to find the door locked. Damn it! she turned around to see him walking towards her and he unsheathed a dagger. She started banging on the door. Quatre! Quatre! He grabbed her neck and shoved her to the floor. He brushed the cold metal of the knife against her neck. Her body stiffened and Breathing increased with her pulse. Her hair wet from sweat. He ran the tip of it over her forehead. He could almost taste her fear. He sat up and lifted the dagger above her. She screamed as she grabbed his hands trying to keep him from shoving the lethal blade into her. come on! You know anyone who gets involved with war has a death wish! He said. that may be some but not me! She shouted back. Her adrenaline flow increasing, she kicked him off her as he fell down the stairs. He instantly was back on his feet as Tamera grabbed a golf club and whacked him in the head with it. Sending him to the ground on his back. 

She hit the knob off with it and ran in the house. She ran into the front room and opened a drawer grabbing another gun and frantically putting bullets in it. When it was loaded she turned around and was face to face with him. He pushed her down and she fell back holding the gun up. st..stay back or I'll shoot! He walked a little closer. I mean it! she shouted pulling the lock ready. . He grabbed one of her hands with incredible speed and put her hand over his wound in his shoulder. you feel that! That's where your damn boyfriend shot me! You think I'm afraid of gunfire! If I was I wouldn't be back here! He slashed at Tamera's arm but only barely slit the skin open. She diddnt even scream as she fell back holding her arm. She held the gun to him again, I don't want to kill youbut come any closer and I will! He took one step and she pulled the trigger.

She saw him fall on the ground. Her pulse slowed down along with her breath. Then she realized what she had done. She had just killed a man. She heard foot steps and Quatre walked in. He saw Tamera sitting on the floor. The gun was still in her hand as she was trembling. Then she dropped it shakeing violently. Quatre walked to her and kneeled infront of her hugging her tightly. He saw the cut on her arm. It wasn't a very bad one. One that would heal up within an hour. He helped her up. What happened to you? it was a little obvious but he still wanted to know. She couldn't say anything. She wanted to but couldn't put her feelings into words.

*/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\*

  


The rest of the night Tamera didn't say a word to Quatre. Or the Police when they came. She was in too much of shock. The police told her to call when she was ready to talk. All she did was nod. After a while Tamera looked at Quatre, she spoke very softly. Her voice was frail. He came over to her, what's wrong. He looked at her. A tear fell. I killed him Quatre embraced her. Obviously he wasn't sick anymore. it wasn't your fault Tamera. If you didn't kill him he would have killed you. It was self defense. I could have done something. I could have called the Police, I could have kept running instead I shot him She got up and walked around. I need to be alone and think for a while She started to walk out, That's always it isn't it Tamera? Asked Quatre. She turned back around. He looked at her straight in the eyes. Every time you get scared or in over your head you run and hide. Alone. You've been doing that to me. You've been scared. 

Tamera protested, No I haven't! Quatre I- Don't Tamera It's alright. I'm not angry or even remotely upset. I understand. I've been doing that too. I never got to the point of hiding. But Ive been scared. Tamera looked at her feet. Quatre walked closer to her brushing her Dark red hair from her face and behind her ear. Her eyes opened as her heart beat increased. She put her hand on his. .I don't want to be aloneBut I cant risk you getting hurt! She didn't even look at him and she threw his hand off her face and ran downstairs. 

Now it was Christmas Eve. Tamera didn't come out of her bedroom the whole day. She sat on her bed starring at pictures she had of her and Quatre. She came across her favorite one of when they had gone to Great America in California. They fell in the carousel fountain there and were having a water fight when Duo took a picture of them. Quatre was wearing some brown slacks and a baby blue T-shirt. Tamera had some jean shorts and a black sleeveless shirt on. Quatre had her around her waist behind her back picking her up in the air as she was kicking and laughing. And at the same time he was getting splashed. They were getting soaked in that picture. Tamera only let out a sigh as she put the picture back in the box it was in.

Quatre was walking around downstairs. He began to worry about Tamera when it was going on to 9:00. He walked up there to check if she was ok. Walking down the hall at the top of the stairs he knocked gently on the wooden door. He said softly. He opened the door letting a small screech escape its hinges. The light was on and Tamera was half-asleep. Her back against the head of her bed and she held a pillow to her body for warmth. She was wearing some Lilac Purple pajama pants and T-shirt. Her eyes closed. Quatre walked to her bedside and sat next to her as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked at Quatre. The caught a lock on each other's eyes. Not even thinking of taking them off of each other. Quatre saw the sadness in her eyes. are you alright? He asked. She shook her head no as a response. He saw her trembling. Tamera are you coldor scared? he asked concerned. A little of both. She said back. Quatre stood up and pulled the covers up and put them over her. She kicked them off. Tamera. If your cold then cover up. He said putting them back on her. No. I don't need covers to keep me warm. She said as she kicked them back off. On Christmas Eve I think you do. I need something else The words came from her mouth as if she wasn't even saying them. Like she was thinking them. The what is it you need? He asked again.

.I need you Quatre. She hugged the pillow closer to her. Quatre smiled at her. He sat next to her and put his arms over her pulling her back up against his chest. he asked. She nodded as she smiled. He rested his head on her shoulder as he kissed it tenderly. Tamera blushed as she turned around to face him. They caught sigh of each other's eyes. Then Quatre couldnt help himself. He pressed his lips to hers as he kissed her ever so softly. She Put her fingers through his hair. Though the soft blonde locks. He wrapped his arms around her back as he arched her backward. He laid her on the bed still kissing her softly yet hungry for more of her. Tamera's hands wandered around his back slowly pulling his shirt up.

_Wait...what am I doing?_ Quatre stopped. He sat up. _why was I unable to controll mself?_ He tought. "I...I gotta go." Said Quatre getting up and walking out the door. Tamera got up and went out just seeing the door to his room close. "Quatre... were you scared like I was. Do you want to be loney." She said to herself as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

*/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\*

  


Quatre sat on his bed looking out the window. "Tamera..." He wispered to himself. Quatre started thinking. _Whats wrong with me? I mean I love her and everything but why couldnt I controll myself? I got hungy for her. Somthing i shouldnt do. I love her so much. but... I dont want to hurt her. I afraid of hurting her._

Tamera was downstairs and started makeing some hot chocolate. _what was that all about?_ Tamera couldnt get what happend upstairs out of her head. She to couldnt keep under controll. She grabbed a cup of hot chocolate and started drinking it. _I just want to be with him....Quatre..._ They were both afraid of each other.

Quatre felt like he was going to burst. He wanted to go to her but was still afraid. Then he asked himself a question. _Do I want to be alone anymore? Would I ever do anything to hurt her if she was truely in my heart?...._ He kept thinking. Reminding himself of all the times he's told her he loved her.

Tamera Sat there. drinking the chocolate. Reviseing all her feelings. she thought. _Is he My once in a life time? _There was silence in her head. She walked to the sinks and began washing her cup.

Quatre Started to get up. "no...I would never hurt her. And I dont want to be alone." Quatre got up and walked out the door and down the hall to Tamera's room. Finding she wasnt there He heard the sound of water comming out of the Kitched Faucet and walked down the stairs. Seeing her in the kitched His pace increased as she turned around. He came close to her and wrapped on arm around her waist and in his other hand he rested her head as he arched her back in a tender yet hungry kiss. Her arms reached up his back and wrapped around his neck as he slowed the kiss as he broke away he wispered, "I dont want to be alone anymore." His eyes completly focused on hers. "Neither do I." She wispered back as he came again To kiss her. She walked with him as they still kissed each other repeatedly. They came to the front room as Tamera fell backwards on the couch letting go of him. He came over her his hands winding under her shoulder blades and taking hold of her shoulders. Her mouth was so soft. Their kiss had turned into a frantic one, tongues meeting and teasing wanting more of each other. He slipped his hand down her sides as they came to rest on her hips. She lid his hands up her shirt as he fondled her. her hands slid up his arms into his hair mixing into the soft locks.

"Quatre..." She murmered into his lips as they slowly came off of hers moveing down her neck. Her hands moveing slowly down his back. feeling his hair brush against her neck he wispered in her ear. "I'll never hurt you. and I'll never leave you." He kissed behind her ear nearly driveing her insane as she arched against him. 

The next thing she knew He was kissing her down her middle through her shirt until he was so close to her. She felt his hair on her stomach. She moaned his name as he pulled her clotheing away. He kissed her back up as she undressed him. He kissed the edges of her chin as she allowed him access to her lips. The had found love once again.

*/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\*

  
  


I think we get the idea about what happened in this chapter. But its done! I may write one more chapter. Depends on Reviews. But at the moment im going to go work on my Halloween Party Comedy *** **big grin and stared bouncing in place. *

Quatre: uh...Hikari are you ok?

Hmm? Oh im great never been better just great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! never been better ^_^

  
  


Tamera: are you sure?

Yes im fine why? Im just happy ^-^

Sora:...uh-huh. Its the sugar again.

*Anime fall backwards * Cant I just be a happy pleasant person once in a while!

Wufei: *Picks up a cofee mug * Obviously not.

Sora: Ok I was a little off...it was caffeine. 

Oh Shut up. Now you guys have ruined my mood! Are ya happy!?!?!?!

Wufei: Yes.

GRR! IM GONNA KILL YOU!

Wufei: AH CRAP! WEAK AUTHOR ONNA HIGH ON CAFFEINE AND PMS! RUN FOR THE HILLS!!!!

* Wufei is seen being chased by Hikari* 

Sora:...Ya'know...I never thought Wufei would run from a hyper active Hikari.

Tamera: just proof of her insanity.

Quatre:...eh...R&R I guess.


End file.
